Yami Discovers Google Images
by Littlewolfdemon
Summary: Yami is left alone for a couple hours.. No one to babysit him.. Yami still has lots to learn about the modern world, this is a good lesson: If you are a hot anime guy, never look your own name up on Google images.


Chi: Hey you all! Once again, I'm making a one-shot! Hope you like it!

Yami: Why do you insist on making me completely ignorant about stuff in the modern world?

Chi:... Because it makes you seem cute! ^^

Yami: -_-' Why do I bother?

Chi: Oh, by the way! Yugi and Yami have separate bodies in this story! :)

* * *

><p>Crimson eyes stared at the sticky note held in a soft creamy white colored hand. <em>I'm not a child! Why does Yugi give me chores to do when I'm home alone?<em> What ever the reason was, it surely didn't have anything to do with the fact that last time Yami was home alone he: Tried to cook food for himself and almost burned down the house doing so... He broke the TV trying to get into it and go after a man who didn't like Egyptians... He broke the faucet on the sink because he didn't know how to turn it on... and he also fell asleep outside after getting drunk, because he drank white wine without realizing it wasn't water... All in the same day... Not to mention he was only at home alone for an hour. I have a good feeling that the massive list of chores was because of all that...

Yami began the chores, and although their were many, Yami is a hard worker and it didn't take long before he had finished them all with 2 hours to spare with nothing to do. Yugi and grandpa had gone out to the doctors because grandpa didn't feel well. Yugi would have asked Joey or Tristan to babysit Yami, but they would have just made a bigger mess. Tea wasn't a option either, she was visiting her mother in America. With nothing else to do, Yami went upstairs.

Laying on Yugi's bed, Yami's eye flashed over to catch a glimpse of something sliver and shiny. Reaching down he picked it up. The sliver object wasn't light weight and it had a half eaten apple symbol on it. Yami took his finger and pulled it across the side of the object. He eventually found an opening to it and pop the top half of it off the bottom. The teenage ancient Egyptian Pharaoh was faced with a black screen not to much unlike the TV when it was off, and an entire section of the bottom was was covered in buttons with some type of English writing on it. Yami assumed it must have been the English alphabet. Eying the object carefully wondering how it got into Yugi's room and if it was going to attack, he saw a power button on it. He saw that same type of symbol on the TV when Joey taught him how to turn the TV on.

A million thoughts raced through Yami's head, all of them revolving around, if he should turn it on, and if he did, would it attack him with some type of modern weapon. After a long debate, Yami closed his eyes and pressed the power button. He jumped when he heard a scary noise that sounded like a ringing bell. Opening his eyes, he saw that the once black screen was full of colors and had many things on the screen. Underneath the buttons, there was a small section that seemed dented into the silvery-mini-TV-like object. Yami put his finger on top of it and stroked it. Flinching when he noticed a white thing move across the screen. Yami took his finger off the dented place and watched the white thing on the screen.

Yami watched it, and watched it. But it did nothing. Confused, Yami went back to the dented area of the silver small TV. He slid his finger across the dent again, and watched in amazement as white thing moved across the screen in correspondence with Yami's finger. Realizing that the white thing (which look kind of like an arrow to him) was controlled by the movements of his own finger on the dented space, Yami moved the arrow towards one of the objects on the screen. It looked kind of like an "e" with a halo around it. Yami attempted to read what the text under the "e" said. Sounding it out slowly. After about a minute, of this, he understood that it said "Internet Explorer". One of Yami's fingers slipped and it felt like he pushed a button under the dented space.

Horror flashed in Yami's eyes as the colorful screen began to change into white, then it stopped and it became another colorful page. At the bottom of the screen there was a section that said "Home Page". After Yami fooled around a little bit, he found that he was enjoying this strange silvery item. He found a website called "Google", curious as to what this website had to offer him, him clicked a word that began with "I" (he clicked Images for your information). A search bar in the middle of the screen popped up. Once again, curious he typed in his own name... Not a good idea, if I do say so myself...

After about ten minutes of clicking and starring in disgust and terror, Yami processed to slam the silvery object onto the floor. "What the heck? I don't wear sheets for clothes on the couch! And who took the horrible pictures of me? I've never been in some of those positions before!" Yami shouted loudly with tears streaming from his eyes. The poor thing was terrified... Yami raced out of the room, and saw Yugi and Grandpa standing there puzzled...

"Yami...?" Yugi looked worried about his other half... "Why are you crying?" Yami just looked at Yugi but didn't say anything... "Yami? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Yugi almost begged for an answer. Yami lost it then, he fell to the floor and explained the horrible silvery object under Yugi's bed and the terrifying pictures people took of him, when he didn't even remember doing any of the things in those pictures... The only thing Yugi could do was laugh... He laughed and laughed... Yami just watch Yugi laugh, he didn't know why, but it made him cry more. "I'm sorry Yami!" Yugi said trying to stop himself from laughing. After Yugi calmed Yami down a little better. He began to explain that what Yami found was a computer. A laptop to be specific. Yugi told Yami that the pictures he found hadn't been taken of him, but they were drawn by crazy fangirls or creepy fanboys. Some how... that made yami feel a little sick, and kind of violated. "Yugi... I smashed that creepy laptop computer silvery thing." Yami said with no emotion in his voice. Yugi just sat there and smiled... then Yami's words sunk in... One second Yugi was beside Yami smiling, the next he was running up the stairs to check on his beloved laptop. Yami got up and went to his own room. "I'll NEVER be able to use one of the silvery laptop computer things again..." Yami mumbled to himself...

* * *

><p>Yami: Chi...<p>

Chi: Yes? :3

Yami: MIND CRUSH!

Chi: gakkk... *falls to the ground twitching...*

Yami: That's her creepy one-shot... Hope you like it because i sure as heck didn't... Creepy Chi...*shivers*


End file.
